Freed Justine
Freed Justine '''(フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) jest członkiem Fairy Tail i Kapitanem Drużyny Raijinshu. Wygląd thumb|left|178px|Wygląd Freeda. Freed jest średniego wzrostu młodym mężczyzną z bardzo długimi zielonymi włosami sięgającymi niemal do pasa. Jego twarz okala długa grzywka a jego prawe oko i ucho jest przez nią zakryte. Na czubku jego głowy wystają dwa pojedyńcze kosmyki na kształt błyskawicy. Oczy Freeda są zielonkawo niebieskie.Pod lewym okiem ma czarną kropkę przypominającą pieprzyk. Jego znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na wierzchu lewej dłoni i jest zielony, tak jak jego włosy. Po zakończeniu sagi Festiwal Walk jego włosy były krótkie, jednak już po kilku odcinkach wydłużyły się i wróciły do pierwotnej formy. Najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem stroju Freeda jest jego dwuczęściowy płaszcz sięgający mu niemal do kolan. Posiada on wysoki kołnierz i duże kolorowe mankiety. Jako zapięcie płaszcza służą cztery złote guziki. Poniżej na pasku zdobiącym płaszcz umocowany jest miecz Freeda, na którego rękojeści rónież znajduje się zielony znak Fairy Tail. Jego ubiór przywodzi na myśl strój francuskiego szlachcica z epoki Oświecenia. Osobowość Freed wydaje się być najcichszym z całej swojej drużyny. Jest najbardziej powściągliwy, podczas afer w gildii zachowuje spokój i wydaje się być emocjonalnie oddalony od towarzyszy. Ta postawa pozwala mu być pozornie beznamiętnym, nawet jeśli jego przyjaciele są roześmiani. thumb|222px|Freed wielbi Laxus'a. Zawsze.|leftGdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Laxus'a Dreyara i aby zostać jego towarzyszem był w stanie wyrzec się swoich ideałów i przyjaciół. Kiedy Mirajane zapytała go, czy nadal są przyjaciółmi, on chłodno odpowiedział "Kiedyś byliśmy". Mimo tego wszystkiego Freed nadal uznaje członków Fairy Tail za swoich przyjaciół i jest gotowy się dla nich poświęcić, czasami puszczając wodze swoim emocjom. Kiedy został pokonany przez Mirajane płakał z żalu za krzywdy jakie wyrządził swoim przyjaciołom, ujawniając swoją dobrą stronę. Po wydarzeniach z Sagi Festiwal Walk zdaje się być znacznie bardziej otwarty i przywiązany do swoich towarzyszy z gildii. Choć seksualność Freeda nie została ujawniona, widać w nim tendencje homoseksualne, oglądał on bowiem nagie zdjęcia Hibikiego Latesa, Rena Akatsuki i Eve Tearm'a w trójwymiarze. Wydaje się być onieśmielony widząc skąpo ubrane kobiety (zwłaszcza w bikini). Gdy zauważa taką rumieni się i jest niezdolny do dalszej walki (co sprawiło wiele radości Canie Alberonie). Później okazuje się że była to tylko przykrywka, ponieważ Freed uznał że Cana zasługuje na miano Maga Klasy S bardziej niż on. Freed mimo wszystko jest honorowym człowiekiem i gdy jest komuś coś wdzięczny spłaci dług, nawet jeśli sprzecza się to z jego dumą. Według jego Karty Gildiowej, Freed lubi instrumenty muzyczne, a nie lubi gumy. Historia Szczegóły jego życia nie są znane. Jednakże nie był w gildii od pół roku, nie miał więc okazji poznać jej nowych członków, jak Lucy czy Juvia, a podczas walki z Phantom Lordem był na misji w innym mieście. Został przyjęty do Laxusowej "Gwardii przybocznej", której został samozwańczym kapitanem. Była to jego forma odpowiedzi na prośbę samego Mistrza Makarova, który prosił o "opiekę" nad swoim wnukiem. Jest także znany jako jeden z tzw. "Tajemniczych" razem z Gildartzem i Mystoganem. Fabuła Saga Festiwal Walki thumb|202px|Gromowładni bogowie przybywają. Freed pojawia się po raz pierwszy w towarzystwie swojej drużyny i Laxusa, oglądając jak Evergreen i Bickslow pokonują członków Mrocznej Gildii. Następnie rozmawiają o tym, co Laxus planuje i kierują się do budynku Fairy Tail. Evergreen petryfikuje kandydatki na Miss Fairy Tail po czym wszyscy wychodzą zza kurtyny. Słucha jak Laxus kwestionuje słowa Makarova dotyczące najsilniejszej osoby w gildii. Laxus wyjaśnia zasady "festiwalu" a Freed stwarza barierę wokół Fairy Tail uniemożliwiając wyjście Makarovowi, Natsu i Gajeelowi. Ustawia także wiele run na terenie Magnolii, przez co zmusza członków Fairy Tail do walki ze sobą. thumb|left|176px|Freed pokonuje Reedusa. Kiedy Reedus Johan próbuje dostać się do Porlyusici aby zdobyć eliksir wyzwalający dziewczyny, Freed pojawia się i rozpoczyna walkę. Okazuje się, że Freed jest dla Reedusa zbyt potężny przez co udaje mu się łatwo go pokonać. Następna konfrontacja czeka go z Alzackiem Connellem, która używa swojej magii strzeleckiej do ataku, ale Freed łatwo odpycha strzały i pokonuje go, pozbawiając go dostępu do tlenu. Kiedy Erza Scarlet pokonuje Evergreen przybywa do Laxusa mówiąc, że tylko on sam bądź Bickslow byliby w stanie pokonać Tytanię. Ten pyta go, co tutaj robi, na co Freed odpowiada, że skoro dziewczyny są uwolnione, gra dobiegła końca. Laxus zastrasza go swoim piorunem i mówi że jeśli jest tchórzem, nie potrzebuje go. Gdy Laxus aktywuje Halę Grzmotów Freed jest wstrząśnięty widząc do czego się posunął, ale on odpowiada mu że to jest walka, iż nie dobiegnie ona końca póki jedna ze ston nie wygra. Następnie każe mu iśc i zabić Canę Alberonę i Juvię Lockser. Freed próbuje protestować twierdząc, że dziewczyny nadal są członkami gildii, ale zastraszony postanawia go posłuchać twierdząc, że ruszyłby za nim nawet do piekła. thumb|200px|Freed vs. Cana Kiedy Bickslow'a spotyka porażka, Freed napotyka na swojej drodze Canę i Juvię i zamyka je w runicznej klatce mówiąc, że będzie walczył ze zwyciężczynią. Zmuszona do walki z Caną Juvia uderza w Lacrimę atakując siebie i dezaktywując zaklęcie. Wyznaje Canie, że chciała być tylko zaakceptowana przez Fairy Tail jako towarzysz. Cana mówi jej, że jest ich przyjaciółką, czym wywołuje u mdlejącej Juvii uśmiech. Wściekła Cana wstaje i ze łzami w oczach rozpoczyna walkę z Freedem. Mirajane i Elfman przybywają w momencie, kiedy Cana zostaje pokonana przez Freeda. Elfman próbuje z nim walczyć, ale ten uznaje że został on już pokonany a za złamanie zasad czeka go kara, po czym na czole mężczyzny pojawiają się czarne runy, sprawiając mu wielki ból. Mirajane błaga go, aby przestał, ale on ignoruje ją i nadal torturuje Elfmana. Kiedy chciał go zabić, uśpione moce Mirajane budzą się do życia i przemienia się w demona. Freed próbuje użyć swojej magii aby obronić się przed jej atakami, ale na próżno i w końcu widzi w anielskiej Mirajane demona. Kiedy dziewczyna obezwładnia go, postanawia go użyć swojej ciemnej mocy i przemienia się w demona. thumb|left|204px|Płaczący Freed. Jednak Mirajane okazuje się być silniejsza i powala go na ziemię. Kiedy miała zadać ostateczny cios, przypomina jej się twarz Lisanny i odwołuje '''Duszę Szatana, mówiąc, że walka nie ma sensu i powinni być sprzymierzeńcami. Freed zaprzecza mówiąc, że jegi jedynym sojusznikiem jest Laxus. Kiedy jednak Mirajane uświadamia mu co zrobił, z jego oczu z żalu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Wyznaje, że nigdy nie chciał robić czegoś takiego, po czym traci całą wolę walki. Po nieudanej próbie przywołania przez Laxus'a Prawa wróżki '''a katedrze pojawia się Freed mówiąc że nikt nie ucierpiał. Wyjaśnia mu, że jego serce nadal traktuje ich jako pobratymców, dlatego Prawo wróżki nie odniosło pożądanego efektu. thumb|182px|Nowa fryzura Freed'a. Gdy Laxus zostaje wydalony, Freed stoi przy nim wraz z pozostałymi Raijinshu. Evergreen i Bickslow próbują przekonać go, aby nie odchodził, a Freed patrzy na ich poczynania z boku. Gdy Laxus odchodzi, Freed (z nową fryzurą) bierze udział w Paradzie Fantasia. To on jest osobą, która przekonała Makarova do pozostania mistrzem mówiąc mu, że tego pragnąłby Laxus. Saga Edolas Freed wraz z resztą Fairy Tail świętuje dołączenie do gildii Wendy Marvell i Carli. Później czeka na przybycia Gildarts'a Clive stojąc obok Erzy i Evergreen. Został zassany przez Animę i zamieniony w Lacrimę wraz z resztą Magnolii. Jednakże został uwolniony przez Mystogana, który użył odwrotnego działania Animy i zesłał miasto z powrotem na Ziemię. Jest nieświadom wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Edolas. Saga Próby Freed pojawia się w gildii ponownie wraz z Evergreen i Bickslowem i mówi Lisannie, że cieszy się z jej powrotu. Dziewczyna jest zaskoczona, ponieważ gdy była jeszcze na Ziemii rzadko kiedy miała okazję napotkaż Raijinshu w gildii. Kilka dni później zostaje kandydatem na Maga Klasy S i musi wybrać sobie partnera który będzie mu towarzyszył podczas sprawdzianu. Freed jest zadowolony i ma dość wysokie pragnienia, bowiem chce wygrać i zająć miejsce Laxusa. Ku przerażeniu Evergreen jako swojego partnera wybiera Bickslow'a. Po kilku dniach mistrz wyjaśnia im zasady pierwszego zadania. Zanim wyzwanie się rozpoczęło, Freed orunował łódź zastawiając na pozostałych pułapkę. Wszyscy oprócz niego i Bickslowa zostali na łodzi pięć minut. Gdy lecą w kierunku wyspy Bickslow pyta Freeda, czemu po prostu nie uwięził ich na dobre. Po wybraniu ścieżki, okazuje się, że wybrali ścieżkę "Walka", a ich przeciwnikiem zostaje Lucy i Cana. Cana szybko pokonuje Freeda za pomocą swoich kart, wykorzystując "słabość" Freeda do kobiet. Lucy przywołujac Aquarius. Gdy Lucy i Cana odchodzą, okazuje sie, że Freed miał zamiar przegrać, ponieważ uważał, że jest im coś winien. Po zakończeniu pierwszej próby, Freed, Bickslow oraz Gildarts wracają do Fairy Tail, jednak gdy zobaczyli sygnał ostrzegawczy, postanowili popłynąć znowu do wyspy. Po powrocie znaleźli Rustyrose, który zaatakował bazę na wyspię. Bickslow ostatecznie pokonał przeciwnika, gdy użył magicznej mocy swoich oczu i zawładnął ciałem Elfmana. Magia i Umiejętności [[Plik:Drugie_Oko_Freeda.png|thumb|Oko Freeda podczas używania '''Dark Écriture]] Dark Écriture (jap. Yami no Ecriture ''ang. lit. ''Writing of Darkness pl.'' Pismo Ciemności''): Magia Freeda to jedna z tzw. Magii Pisanych. Wszystko co napiszę, zazwyczaj na ciele swoim lub przeciwnika, staje się natychmiast faktem. Zaklęcia o większym zasięgu, potrzebują, według Makarova, więcej czasu. Zaklęcia: *'Dark Écriture: Ból:' gdy zapisze to na przeciwniku, olbrzymi ból ogarnia jego ciało. *'Dark Écriture: Strach:' Freed pisze na swoim przeciwniku runę, przez co przeciwnik zaczyna się bać, traci swoją odwagę i nie potrafi kontrolować lęku przed śmiercią *'Dark Écriture: Męka:' Freed pisze na swoim przeciwniku runę, i zadaje mu wolno coraz bardziej dręczące i ostrzejsze bóle. *'Dark Écriture: Unicestwienie': to zaklęcie nigdy nie zostało rzucone, prawdopodobnie powoduje ono śmierć. *'Dark Écriture: Skrzydła:' Freed pisząc na sobie rune zyskuje ciemno fioletowe skrzydła, które umożliwiają mu latanie. *'Dark Écriture: Odbicie:' Freed pisze rune w powietrzu, dzięki czemu może odbić przychodzące pociski. Zaklęcie to było użyte tylko raz, więc zakres jego mocy jest nieznany. * Dark Écriture: Teleportacja: Freed teleportuje się, zmieniając swoje ciało w wiele run, po czym runy unoszą się w powietrzu i swobodnie lecą do miejsca, gdzie ponownie łączą się w postaci ciała użytkownika. thumb|Dark Écriture: Ciemność * Dark Écriture: Ciemność: napisane na sobie, zmienia Freeda w demona. * Zaklęcie to zostało uznane za "zakazane" jednak było za słabe, by pokonać "Demona" Mirajane. W tej formie Freed może użyć kilku dodatkowych zaklęć: :*'Oddech Ciemności:' Freed zbiera mroczną energię i przekształca ją w tornado, które kieruje na swoich przeciwników. :*'Bomba Ciemności:' Freed tworzy bombę, składającą się wyłącznie z ciemnej energii. *'Dark Écriture: Promienie:' Wykorzystując swoje runy, Freed przywołuje kilka magicznych promieni, które następnie lecą wprost na przeciwnika. *'Dark Écriture: Absolutny Cień:' Freed pisząc na sobie runę i staje się opancerzonym rycerzem ciemności. Zaklęcie to wydaje się zwiększać moc użytkownika. *'Dark Écriture: Destrukcja:' Pozornie potężne cięcie zadane przez użytkownika na przeciwniku. Inne Jutsu Shiki: Wykorzystując swoją magię, Freed może rzucić urok na określone miejsce. Objawia się ona, w postaci zamkniętego obszaru, z którego można się wydostać, tylko spełniając warunki obowiązujące w danym uroku. Mistrz Miecza'':'' Freed udowodnił, że jego umiejętności w fechtowaniu wystarczą by pokonać pośledniejszych magów, jak Reedus. Główne Walki *z Evergreen i Bickslowem VS członkowie Ghoul Spirit = WYGRANA *VS Reedus Jonah = WYGRANA *VS Cana Alberona i Juvia Loxar = WYGRANA *VS Elfman = PRZERWANA *VS Mirajane = PRZEGRANA *z Bickslowem VS Lucy i Cana = PRZEGRANA Ciekawostki *Według Erzy, Freed dysponuje wystarczającymi umiejętnościami, by być magiem Klasy "S". *Na koniec Sagi Festiwalu Walk, Freed ma krótkie włosy. Jednakże na imprezie powitalnej dla Wendy I Charle oraz w 50 odcinku, są znowu długie. *W mandze jest opisany jako jeden z "Tajemniczych", czyli tych, których magia nie jest znana, jednakże w anime wszyscy zdają się wiedzieć o umiejętnościach Freeda. *Freed w trakcie walki z Caną i Lucy udawał, że ma słabość do kobiet w skąpych strojach. *Prawdopodobnie jest Biseksualny. *Również Prawdopodobnie czuje coś do Laxusa Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gromowładni Bogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy